vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Joseph Luthor
Created By: Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, pastiche by Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, repeatedly. *'Full name:' Alexander Joseph Luthor *'Race:' Human *'Birthplace:' Smallville, Kansas *'Current Residence:' Washington DC. Homes in New York, Los Angeles, and other locations. *'Parents: Father: ' Hiram Luthor, Farmer Mother: Alice Luthor, Farmar's wife *'Siblings:' None *'Birthdate:' July 1, 1969 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Weight:' 196 *'Build:' Medium slender *'Marital status:' Single, different starlet every month. Last seen dating Cameron Diaz. *'Description:' Tall shaven, head and face, man with strong features. He commonly wears power suits, even causally, or occasional sport appropriate clothing. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, lightly tanned. *'Eyes:' Gray *'Hair:' Brown, if not missing. *'Routine Activities:' Running his various businesses, now running the nation. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' MBA Harvard, PhD MIT, Self trained in a great number of things. *'Financial Status:' Filthy rich on the order of Bill Gates. *'Group Affiliations:' Team Blue, Luthor Foundation, LexCorp. MIT, Harvard - Skull and Bones. *'Known Associates:' Timothy Blackmane Providing magical protection. *'Personality:' Type A go getter that will not take no for an answer. Once a grim businessman he has become more open and gregarious. The apple pie is suspected. *'Ambitions and Goals:' He is President, rule the world? *'Physical/mental Problems:' A touch of megalomania, nothing serious. *'Enemies (And Why):' Kalvin Watterson, for reasons we cannot fathom. *'Special Abilities:' Super Genius, you need more? *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A firm belief in the the rightness of his own ideas. He will ignore facts if he firmly in his own mind believes he is right. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Luthor speaks little of his childhood except to state he "escaped from a dead end existence". He does not speak of his parents at all. Luthor rode a full scholarship to Harvard where he aced everything he could get his hands on and did graduate work at MIT. He did early work at JPL, and NASA before branching out into private industry with LocMart and Boeing. In 1990 he went into business for himself with LexCorp, quickly amassing a fortune with a diversified portfolio of technology products and pharmaceuticals. LexCorp was one of the first boots on the ground on Mars with the founding of War God Limited. They ran into a few stumbling blocks in trying to corner the irridum market. In 2016 Luthor unexpectedly tossed his hat into the ring as a Team Blue candidate for POTUS, taking a surprise victory in the primary and a not unexpected win in the election. Luthor has been taking the path of the Conservative Blue. He has backed, not unexpectedly items that would help business. He has been very pro Constitution, heavy on free speech and gun rights, but also social programs you would expect from Team Blue. Pundits believe his polices are in line with personal beliefs mores than party line, and point out that based on past politics a team Red run would have been more logical. On January 20, 2018 Luthor took the Oath of Noble Obligation. This has every politician on both sides of the aisle running scared as he has demanded said of every member of the administration. He is now considered the most hated man in America among political old school types and their donors. And the most loved among the common people. Category:Characters Category: Presidents Category:USA Administration Category:Business Category:Politics Category:Meta